


The Outlaw's Lover

by MaReKrS



Series: The Outlaw [1]
Category: Rango (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaReKrS/pseuds/MaReKrS
Summary: (Note: This is the same story as one I have on my Wattpad, which is called "The Bounty Hunter". I just changed the name because I thought it sounded cooler.)Across the Mohave Desert, people have learned to fear the infamous gunslinger deemed Rattlesnake Jake. Little do some know, is that there are two things that even Jake is afraid of. One of them being hawks, the other being a bounty hunter who was named Los Ojos Ardientes who has been after him for months. The two become lost in the vast desert, and the hunter, who is really called Catarina, begins to wonder something. Is every target really worth it?A Humanized Rango ficRango (c) ParamountWarning: Contains light swearing, and maybe some sex.





	The Outlaw's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this could be considered a prequel to the movie, but since it's humanized, I guess it's in an alternate universe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this story!

It was a usually hot day in the Mohave, in the city of Devil's Ridge. A good portion of the city's residents are in a bar, either trying to buy drinks for pretty women, getting drunk themselves, or making dirty deals with one another. Nevertheless, it was always a busy area and people were almost always talking. That is, until a woman walked in, then everything went silent. She had a piercing gaze that swept the crowd. A few people started whispering, "God almighty, that's Los Ojos!" You see, Los Ojos Ardientes was, before she settled down, a famed bounty hunter that was also known as one of the best shots in the West.

"Hey, Catarina! ¿Quieres una bebida?" the bartender asked her. Catarina walked over to her and replied.

"Solo un disparo. Voy tras un objetivo  _especial_  hoy."

"Oh, going after Jake, right?" Catarina nodded. "He's sitting over there in the corner. Good luck."

"I don't need luck." She said as she took the shot. She walked over to the table, where he was sitting with two other men. "Rattlesnake Jake?" The other men ran out of the bar.

"All depends. Who's looking for him?" He said. She aimed her gun at his forehead.

"Los Ojos Ardientes. See, I work for people who have wanted you dead for months." He did the same as she did.

"See,  _I_ know how to work a gun." He replied with an evil smile, which quickly faded as he realized she was a much better shot than him. Then, he ran out, with her following him. They both jumped onto horses that were not their own and rode off. "You'll never catch me alive!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm catching you dead!" They fired at each other for a while, until their guns ran out of bullets. Catarina looked around. They were no longer in the town. Hell, they couldn't even see a town! "Oh mierda. Where the hell are we?"

"Well, we seem to be lost."

"Oh no. No, we can't get lost. And you're still alive! Oh, what am I gonna tell my boss? Well great, we're both out of bullets, we're in no sight of a town, and we stole two horses! I suppose we get ready to stay in the desert at least overnight."

"Great. Fantastic, I'm stuck in the desert with the woman who tried to kill me."


End file.
